


Relationships

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6329860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Relationships

It was a known fact,  
That Clint Barton sucked at relationships.  
Whether romantic or personal.   
He always managed to screw them up.  
He was a train wreck in relationships.


End file.
